Espérame
by Maki nyan
Summary: Esperaron tanto tiempo para estar juntas otra vez. Ahora que se ven, ¿por qué no decirse las palabras que tienen guardadas?. Lo se, un summary horrible, denle una oportunidad


-¡Promételo! -me gritaba una niña corriendo detrás del autobús-

-¡Lo haré!

-¡Promete que cuando crezcas, volverás para verme!

-¡Te lo prometo!

-¡Te estaré esperando! -antes de que nos perdiéramos de vista gritó- ¡nos vemos, Lily!

-¡Yocchan!

 **.**

 **.**

-…Yocchan… ya he vuelto -susurré-

Estaba en el muelle, ya se había hecho de noche hace bastante tiempo, por lo que salí de casa, ya que las vistas al mar con sólo la luz de la luna es muy hermosa. Pero aún así los recuerdos no tardaron en llegar, esa promesa con mi amiga de la infancia, espero que aún se acuerde de mí.

-¿Eh? -llevé mi mano a mi pecho, específicamente donde estaba ubicado mi corazón- has empezado a latir rápido de nuevo, siendo que sólo fue un pequeño y fugaz recuerdo de su infantil rostro

-¡Deja de decirme así, Zuramaru!

-¿Eh?, ¿por qué zura?

-¡Maru-chan, no corras!

Me di la vuelta para observar el escándalo pero por la falta de iluminación no pude notar muy bien quienes eran pero una de las tres voces me era conocida, no sé de dónde pero siento que la he escuchado antes.

-Debo de estar alucinando

Me devolví a casa para descansar, mañana tenía que levantarme temprano para ir a clases.

 **.**

 **.**

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Sakurauchi Riko, vengo de Otonokizaka, un gusto

Me dirigí al asiento vacío junto a una pelinaranja y delante de una peligris.

-Hola, soy Takami Chika -se presentó la pelinaranja-

-Y yo soy Watanabe You

-Ho-hola

-Bien chicas, saquen su libro de historia y ábranlo en la página 57

 **.**

 **.**

-¿Qué harás después de clases, Riko-chan?

Ya había pasado una semana desde que conocí a estas chicas.

-Tocar el piano, salir a caminar, pero nada importante, ¿por qué?

-You-chan y yo pensábamos ir al cine, y queremos que nos acompañes

-Claro, deja llamar a mamá para avisar

-¡Genial! -se dio la vuelta para avisarle a You- You-chan, You-chan

-¿Qué pasa, Chika-chan?

-Riko-chan nos va a acompañar al cine

-¡Yousoro!

-Listo chicas, vamos yendo

-¡Vamos!

En el camino nos la pasamos hablando de todo tipo de cosas, me preguntaron cómo era Tokio, mi antigua escuela, si es que tenía otras amigas, etc.

-Genial, Riko-chan, te gusta tocar el piano

-Así es, pero es un pasatiempo en realidad

-Aún así, es increíble que sepas tocar tan bien, Riko-chan -me animó You- bien, Chika-chan y yo iremos a comprar las entradas, espéranos aquí unos minutos

-Claro, You-chan

Las vi alejarse en medio del gentío intentando llegar a la boletería. En ese transcurso de tiempo, una persona, más bien una chica, choca contra mí haciendo que ambas quedáramos acostadas en el pavimento, ella sobre mi cadera.

-Lo lamento, n-no me fijé por dónde iba

-N-no te preocupes, estaba distraída -dije con nerviosismo-

Ahora que puedo verla bien, se parece bastante a…

-Yocchan…

-¿Eh?

-Pe-perdón, yo, bueno… esto...

-¿Lily?

-…

Es ella, estoy completamente segura de que es ella.

-¡Yocchan! -aún si las personas nos miraran raro, la abracé con todas mis fuerzas-

-¡No puedo creerlo! -sentí un par de lágrimas cayendo sobre mi hombro- has vuelto

-Te lo prometí ¿no? -tomé su rostro para secar las lágrimas que seguían cayendo-

-Me alegra volver a verte, Lily -después de unos minutos nos decidimos por levantarnos- ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hace dos semanas aproximadamente

-Aún no puedo creerlo -se volvió a aferrar a mí, en lo que yo le devolvía el abrazo- de verdad estás aquí

-Y no me volveré a ir, Yocchan -inhalé su aroma, es jazmín, desde que le dije que me gustaba ese aroma no ha dejado de ocuparlo-

Estar tan cerca de ella me hizo feliz, mi corazón latía increíblemente rápido, mi rostro estaba algo sonrojado y mi sonrisa no se borraba con nada.

-¡Riko-chan! -nos separamos al escuchar a Chika-chan llamándome-

Vi que su ceño se había fruncido- ¿Quiénes son ellas?

-Unas amigas que conocí hoy en clases

-Un gusto, soy Takami Chika

-Y yo Watanabe You

-Soy Tsushima Yohane

-Yoshiko es su nombre

-¡Es Yo-ha-ne!

-Un placer, Yoshiko-chan -le dijo Chika-chan- ¡La película!

Tanto You como Chika me tomaron por los brazos arrastrándome hacia la entrada del cine.

-N-nos vemos otro día, Yocchan

.

.

Ya han pasado dos meses desde que volví a ver a mi amiga de la infancia. Casi todas las tardes la pasaba a su lado, hablando, jugando, tocando el piano o simplemente en silencio.

Estar con ella era muy relajante, me divertía, pero había algo que me inquietaba.

Mi corazón latía de manera apresurada cada vez que la veía o escuchaba su voz. Pensaba en ella inconscientemente. Mi pecho dolía cuando estaba con alguien más.

" _No puedo tener estos sentimientos por Yocchan, es raro"_

Con el paso de los días me iba dando cuenta de mis sentimientos, ya no veía a Yocchan como mi amiga, quería ser alguien más especial, quería ser su novia. Pero era imposible.

-No sé qué voy a hacer -había vuelto de mi entrenamiento matutino, así que luego de bañarme y cambiar mi ropa por algo más cómodo, me recosté en mi cama- Si esto sigue así no podré controlarlos más tiempo

Tapé mi rostro con mi almohada para soltar un pequeño grito de frustración- Tonta Yocchan…

 **.**

 **Pov. Yoshiko**

 **.**

-¡Todo es culpa de Lily!

Desde hace ya un tiempo desarrollé sentimientos hacia mi amiga, sabía que era imposible e incorrecto, pero aún así no lo pude evitar. ¿Cómo no enamorarse de ella siendo tan perfecta, hermosa, amable y muchas cosas más?

-Soy el Ángel caído Yohane, no debería porqué sentirme así por culpa de una torpe humana -me lancé a mi cama con cansancio- tener que fingir que todo lo que siento no existe es cada vez más difícil

Miré la hora en mi celular.

" _Son las dos de la mañana y yo sigo despierta por seguir pensando en ella"_

Solté un pequeño suspiro- Necesito ayuda urgente -seguía mirando mi celular hasta que se me ocurrió algo- Mari-san me puede ayudar

Marqué su número y luego de un par de minutos ella contestó.

 **[-¿Yoshiko-chan?]**

-Eh, sí, soy yo

 **[-¿Qué te trae para llamar a estas horas de la noche?]** -se escuchó unas leves risas-

-Me gustaría que… me dieras un consejo -dije lo último en un susurro-

 **[-¿Un qué?]**

-U-un consejo

 **[-¿Y sobre qué, Yoshiko-chan?]** -hizo una breve pausa- **[-¿No será que te quieres confesar a Riko-chan?~]**

 _-¡Mari!_ -se escuchó una segunda voz- _"De seguro está con Kanan-san"_

-Pu-puede que… sí

Pasamos bastante tiempo hablando, quería ser honesta con Lily pero temía a su rechazo, a perder nuestra amistad.

 **[-Eso será lo que harás, ¿de acuerdo?]**

-S-sí, gra-gracias, Mari-san

 **[-Duerme bien, mañana será un gran día]**

-Igual tú, Mari-san

.

.

¡No puedo creer lo que voy a hacer!

" _¿Y si me dice que no? ¿o que ya no quiere verme?, no lo soportaría"_

-Quita esa cara, Yoshiko-chan, todo saldrá bien -me intentó animar Mari-san-

-Pero, ¿y si ya no quiere verme?

-No lo creo, ¿verdad, Kanan? -se abrazó a la susodicha- Yo tenía los mismos temores que tú, pero cuando lo hice y me acepto, no lo podía creer

-Mari…

-¡She is my lover! -gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, a la vez que sonrojaba a la pelimorada-

-Le diré a Eli-san que te mantenga alejada de Nozomi-san

-¿Eh?~ mamá Nozomi no tiene nada que ver, Kanan

-Ajá, como digas

Dejando de lado el romance de esas dos, me dediqué a repasar todo lo que diría hoy. Dejé las flores en un lugar con sombra, ya que estaba en la azotea, junto a unos chocolates.

-Espero que me acepte…

.

.

Ya la había citado, a la hora del almuerzo le diría lo que siento.

" _Unos minutos más y-"_ -sonó la campana indicando la hora del almuerzo y el final de este Ángel caído-

-De seguro y me pasa algo antes de que llegue -me apresuré a salir con mi almuerzo en la mano para esperar a Lily-

Con cuidado subí las escaleras que me llevaban a la azotea, mi mala suerte siempre me acompañaba y hoy no era la excepción. Hubieron varias veces en las que casi caía por haber pisado mal un escalón.

-Llegué sana y salva, ahora a esperar

Pasaron aproximadamente unos diez minutos en los que terminé mi almuerzo en tiempo récord y arreglé las cosas.

-¿Yocchan? -puso su mano en mi hombro asustándome-

-¡Li-Lily! -por el susto boté las flores-

-Pe-perdón por asustarte

-N-no te preocupes -mi rostro se puso completamente rojo- Y-yo, bueno, te cité aquí para…

-¿Para…? -me incitó a que siguiera hablando-

-Pa-para decirte lo que si-siento hacia ti

-Yocchan…

-Li-Lily, m-me gu-gu-gus… ¡M-me gustas! -hice una reverencia extendiéndole las flores y el chocolate-

No escuché ningún ruido proveniente de ella, volviendo a mi posición original, mis lágrimas no tardaron en salir por el evidente rechazo.

-Se-será mejor que me vaya -dije apresuradamente, dando unos torpes pasos para salir de ese lugar-

-Yo-Yocchan, ¡cuidado!

Sin hacerle caso, tropecé con un pequeño tubo que sobresalía, terminando las flores y los chocolates en el suelo, y yo sobre ellos.

-Du-duele…

-¡Yocchan! -luego del grito, se lanzó sobre mí para abrazarme y decir- tu también me gustas…

-¿Lily…?

-Eres una idiota -se empeñó a secar mis lágrimas- ¿Por qué saliste corriendo sin saber la respuesta?

-Po-porque tenía miedo a tu rechazo

-Ya no debes de sentirlo, yo no te he rechazado -besó mi frente- más bien, te acepté

-¡Lily! -sin esperar más me lancé sobre ella para poder abrazarla-

-Hehe, idiota -tomó la pequeña caja de chocolates aplastada para sacar uno- están deliciosos

-M-me alegra que te gusten

-¿Quieres probar uno?

-¡Cla-claro! -alcé mi mano para que me entregara uno pero lo que pasó después no me lo esperaba-

El chocolate que había tomado se lo metió a la boca y, tomándome de mis mejillas, hizo que bajara para besarme a la vez que pasaba el dulce de su boca a la mía.

-… -mi rostro estaba completamente sonrojado, no me molestaba pero era bastante vergonzoso- De-deberías de estar agradecida, tomaste los labios virginales de un A-Ángel caído

-Sí, sí -acarició mis cabellos con delicadeza- ahora soy novia de un hermoso Ángel caído

-Lily idiota… -volví a juntar sus labios a los míos-

" _Quizá los milagros si existen"_

* * *

 **Listo! Apuesta cumplida, lansksnsns (?) Este fic fue hecho gracias a Pastito que por culpa de una apuesta que perdí, tenía que escribir YohaRiko con final feliz :'v yo quería uno triste (está en proceso xD) y eso, espero que les haya gustado a todos los fans de este maravilloso OTP y si hay algún error pues perdón :'v solo puedo escribir desde las 6 am y no encontré mis lentes en toda la semana ksnznsns eso, nos vemos el 31 (ayer, hoy o mañana, depende de cuando lean esto) con un pequeño one-shot de Halloween :3**


End file.
